Millions of businesses are subjected to various regulations from different regulatory agencies. By way of example but not limitation, a business must follow rules and regulations for wages, employment conditions and good manufacturing practices. As part of the requirements for the aforementioned categories and many others, employers must make available to employees various information regarding areas such as the Fair Labor Standards Act(FLSA), safety and health requirements which is regulated by OSHA, first aid information and material safety data sheets(MSDS). The aforementioned only represent a portion of the materials and/or information that an employer must make readily available to their employees.
One issue with making the aforementioned material available to employees is space. Many of the required documents and/or information must be displayed in poster format so as to be readily viewable by an employee. While some information such as MSDS's can be stored in handbooks and available upon request, certain information about the Fair Labor and Standards Act are required to be visibly present in areas such as but not limited to a break room. One problem with the aforementioned requirement of providing information in a break room is the physical space required to present the material. The regulatory posters required to be displayed can require a large area and many businesses simply do not have sufficient wall space to display. As a result, some of the material may not be displayed properly or be displayed in various locations throughout the workplace which can lead to compliance risks for the business owners.
Accordingly, there is a need for a compliance material organizer that is configured to facilitate the display of regulatory information in a single location wherein the compliance material organizer can receive and display compliance posters of various sizes and further facilitate the categorization thereof.